


【all新v】V酱的O液收集大作战！

by katakawa2



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:47:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27165449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katakawa2/pseuds/katakawa2
Summary: V失去了魔力 为了留住三个使魔需要补魔恢复魔力什么力量能比斯巴达的血脉更强呢？
Relationships: Dante/V (Devil May Cry), Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry), Nero/V (Devil May Cry), V/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	1. 但丁回：V不是真哥哥 可是但丁是真弟弟

总之是背景设定：V收到了某种恶魔攻击导致魔力流失，需要持续补魔才能够陆陆续续保住三只魔宠。那么还有哪种力量能够比斯巴达的血脉更好呢？  
【1.Dante】  
“你这是要干什么？”  
但丁在以往的性爱当中都是先发出邀请的那个人，可这次却是V拉着他躲到酒吧厕所的隔间里。V，和平时不太一样，没有纹身，头发银白。但没见到那三只使魔。但丁还有余裕去留神关上隔间的门，V已经开始解他的裤子。“干……”年轻人手指打颤，急的吐出一句脏话，“你的裤子，我解不开……”  
“我说真的V。”外面震耳欲聋的音乐声隔着门板灌进来，但丁原本想要躲闪，但隔间太小他反而活动不开。又不能对V拳脚相向，只好抓住诗人的手：“你真的要这样做？”  
V执拗地抽出手，力道大到但丁难以想象来自这瘦弱的身体。V重新跪在脏兮兮的地上：“事不宜迟但丁。”他说道，“我以为你会高兴。我知道你和维吉尔操过。”“那不一样，你和他，哦操……”  
但丁的后半句话转成呻吟，V终于剥出他的阴茎。那根东西其实也早就硬了。V笑了笑，张口将半截含了进去。这就是为什么但丁的话只说了一半。他这根玩意儿确实非常完美，尺寸不要说了，勃起时线条和弧度都恰到好处。V在维吉尔的回忆里知道过太多次了。亲身体验以后发现更甚。他都没法把但丁完整的吞下，现在就已经感觉这条鸡巴快捅到他的喉咙了。  
但丁向下看，便看到他的龟头在V脸上撑出一个弧度。V含糊不清地咕哝着什么，眼睛看了看他，随后便扶住他的身体开始吞吐。不知道V的口活是精妙的无师自通，还是继承自维吉尔。他熟练地抚慰着但丁的阴茎，叫人怀疑那张漂亮的嘴唇到底为多少人服务过。  
太大了……V努力地张着嘴，下巴也发酸。真难想象如果是魔人态下这玩意儿会有多么恐怖。他用舌头舔过上面暴涨的青筋和顶端的冠状沟。地板硌得他膝盖疼，紧身的裤子肯定也已经沾染上了不知道什么灰尘污垢。但丁的味道充盈着他的嘴巴和鼻腔，是魔人特有的气息吗？让他晕头转向。口水控制不住地从嘴角流下，可是但丁的老二依旧火热滚烫地戳在他嘴巴里，无论他怎么吮吸亲吻，一点没有要射的样子。  
V有些气恼，也是这时候他不留神，牙齿磕到了但丁。“嘿！”恶魔猎人吃痛，拉开他的脑袋。“我以为你只是要给我吹一发不是要暗算我吧，小子？”但丁语气里还是调侃的，却听到V在喃喃自语什么。他仔细听，才从外面喧闹的声音下捕捉出那是一句“可是你一直都不射啊……”  
甚至还有点委屈。但丁好气又好笑：“你对我的能力也太没信心了吧？”V用指腹擦了一下嘴唇，挑衅一般抬头看向但丁：“我猜错了？”  
但丁猜得到他这反应大概是缺魔版本的低血糖，导致他脾气似乎不太平常。但看着跪在自己脚下的瘦弱青年，他倒是有了新的想法，但丁向来追求新鲜刺激。  
于是他一把把V提起来，诗人被他的举动吓了一跳。“你猜没猜错这件事情，”但丁说，“我保证，V，我会让你亲身体会一下答案到底是什么。”  
猎人看向白发的猎物，猎物在一瞬间闪过一个念头：这次玩脱了。

“不……求你了……”  
V带上哭腔。但这对身体里一下一下猛烈的抽插撞击毫无用处。他被但丁从背后抱着操进去，身体压在隔间的板墙上。脸就贴在那些花里胡哨的喷漆涂鸦边。与其说是但丁抱着操他，倒不如说他是被钉在但丁那根粗大的老二上。向下看还能看到他小腹上被顶出一个可疑的形状。但丁跟他妈的永动马达似的不住地撞击着V。  
V的阴茎贴在冰凉的墙上，但这不阻碍他硬的一塌糊涂，并且不断流水，跟个廉价婊子似的。墙壁太滑，他抓不住任何东西。又得踮起脚才能够得上但丁。但丁在他的肩膀咬了一口，伸手到前面去摸他的乳头，手指带着茧子硬糙糙地拂过那些敏感的皮肤，V为这一动作而战栗。  
“不要，不要……”V口齿不清地说。“不要什么？”但丁假装好心，身下一点都没放松。扣住诗人窄窄的腰，凑近他的耳朵，舔弄着耳垂低语：“你得说出来，V。”  
“不要后面，啊，恩，脚踩不到，呜，难受。”V断断续续地说道，转过头，这会儿他的眼睛里已经蓄满足够的泪水，看起来好像真的是但丁强奸了他一样，他伸过脸来问但丁讨要亲吻。但丁便给他了。V又磕绊着说：“要从前面，从前面来，呜！——”  
但丁笑了：“你知道我向来做好人。”他抽出老二，连带着V的后穴里湿滑的淫液，他将诗人转了个身，然后托住那两瓣没什么肉却显得色气无比的屁股。只轻轻向上一用力，诗人便灵活地窜到他身上，双手双脚都紧紧攀在他身上。但丁抓住V的后背，又将他狠狠按回了自己的老二上。  
“呜啊！”V发出一声惊喘。但丁只托着他的屁股，让他不得不手脚并用地缠紧但丁。他轻得像一片叶子，又沉重如情欲本身。但丁这个位置能更深地进入他，几乎顶到最里面。“抱紧我小子，”但丁说，“但别把我勒死，我都怀疑你到底是不是想要借着这事儿杀了我了。”  
但丁的老二蛮横地劈开V的内壁，V被撑满，原本就苍白的脸色现在近乎透明。但丁看在眼里，却也留意到了V身体的皮肤染上的绯红色彩。“痛吗？”但丁问道。V没有说话的余力，只是点点头。很快但丁又补充：“但你想要这个对吗？”  
V又点了点头。“和维吉尔一样？我猜。”他轻声说道，带着笑意。  
“可能是你今晚唯一猜对的一件事情。”但丁亲吻着V的胸膛，牙齿磨过那颗小小的乳珠。“别咬那里！啊……”V因为刺痛嘶声。但丁又说，“我还想着你不会在做爱的时候提到别的男人呢。”  
“他不是别的男人，啊，维吉尔，不，太多了，”V努力拼凑出一个完整的句子，“他和我，我们……啊！”  
又是重重一下撞击，V射了出来，前面没有得到一点抚慰，甚至溅到了但丁的下巴上。他差点脱力，还好但丁扶着他让他继续挂在身上。V的眼前一片黑，他晕头转向，靠着但丁，迷迷糊糊地看到但丁的胡茬上有几点白色的精液。  
他脑子一定是不清楚了。因为他支起身，伸出舌尖，讨好似的一点点舔净了但丁下巴上沾着的体液。  
但丁的眸色暗下来，V还浑然不知即将发生什么。就在但丁将手重新挪回到他的屁股的时候，门被撞开的声音适时响起了。  
有人进来，这一事实让V瞬间清醒了过来。他本能地抱紧了但丁，后穴差点把但丁绞射了。无论如何被人发现都不是件好事情。V连呼吸的动静都压低。求助的眼光看着但丁叫他也别出声。  
两种脚步声一前一后地进来，粗俗地谈论着刚才派对上的性感美女。不一会儿水龙头的声音响起。那两个人洗完手，脚步声又向门口挪去。  
V放下心来。身体软化。而但丁，突然在他身体里撞了一下。  
“呜！”  
中间的隔间里发出一声惊喘。  
V惊恐地望向但丁，听到那两个脚步声重新折返了回来。他们窃窃私语议论着什么。但丁——但丁，老好人，腾出一只手套弄V还疲软着的阴茎，还在不应期的他根本受不了这个，没法捂住嘴，于是喘息声开始激烈起来。  
“操，还真有人在这儿就干上了。”外面其中一个人踢了一下门板。另一个人吹口哨：“老兄，真有你的！让我们也看看美女呗！”  
V抬起头，身体发抖，他难以置信，因为他看到但丁伸手去打开了锁。操，操，操，他心中不断吐出脏话，但丁，他没想到这家伙永远那么出格。  
门打开一条缝，好事者欢呼着向里看去，只看到银发的男人抱着一具瘦弱的身体。那雪白头发的人瘦骨嶙峋，背对着他们身体弓起，羞怯地躲在红衣男人的怀中。  
“哈，我还以为是个性感肉弹。”其中之一说道，他的友人补充：“但她一定是个好婊子，是吧？”  
“你说得对，”但丁笑了笑，声音嘶哑：“她确实是个好婊子。”  
门关上脚步声远去的一瞬间，但丁感觉到一股力道抓住了他的脖子，V掐住他，眼睛里可以说是怒火。若不是他现在还坐在但丁的老二上大概拿手杖戳也要戳瞎那两人的眼睛。硬要说，比起被偷窥和嘲笑，V更意外的是但丁居然真的那样做了。但丁不慌不忙，料想V不会，主要也是现在没那个力量，掐死他。  
他所做的只是继续操着V，让那根疲软的阴茎贴着自己的衣服重新变硬起来。V果然松开手再度抱着他，这下子慌里慌张地恳求着但丁不要那样做。  
“但丁，我，”V再度流下眼泪，“我又要，放开我，让我下来，嗯，啊……”  
“没关系，射吧，已经被你弄脏了反正。”  
“不是，”V捶打着但丁，努力把自己弄出去，“不是要射，放开我！现在！”  
他拔高嗓音，叫出声，但丁这才意识到他的意思。“我就说你刚才不应该喝太多饮料。”但丁笑出声，“下次别来酒吧了你又喝不了。”  
“再也不来了。”V说着，却发现但丁没有放开他。猎人将他转了个身，他两腿大张正对着马桶。“但丁！”V想着一定要拿到自己的手杖，然后捅进但丁的眉心。但丁不知道这个念头，只是把尿似的扶着V：“要我帮你吹口哨吗？”  
他还插在V屁股里，并且真的装模作样地吹了几声。手挪到前面去按V的小腹，V闭上眼睛，听到水流落下去的声音。他脸颊红透，羞耻和愤怒让但丁发出被咬紧的闷哼。V感觉到有东西射进他后穴里，但丁终于奖赏一般，给他了。  
V恢复过意识来，看见但丁捡起他的裤子随便往他腿上套还套反了。他懒得纠正。虽然他感觉自己每块骨头都被拆开又装回去，但身体内部却显得比之前有了一些力量。身上出现了一部分纹身。他抬起手，格里芬浮现在他面前，带着聒噪的叫声：“哇，你可真是豁出去了！为了我你的小屁股没少受苦吧V酱！但丁！你也真是的，大小姐都要被你玩坏了！”  
“吵死了。”V出声。但丁则是吓唬格里芬要把他烤了什么的。V捡回自己的手杖，没有戳死但丁，而是打碎了旁边墙上旧窗户的玻璃。  
“你干什么？”但丁问，这里是二楼。  
“现在外面肯定都已经知道你这种马在公用厕所里操女人的事情了。我可不想从那扇门出去。”V跳到窗台上，伸手，格里芬拍着翅膀说好啦好啦又要麻烦本大爷。然后将V带到空中。“回见了。”V向但丁摆摆手，借着让格里芬将他带离此处。进入阴影之中。  
但丁站在原地，衣服前面还湿了可疑的一块。他索性脱下里面的衬衣，将外套披着。“哈，小子，”他打开水龙头，胡乱冲了一下衣服拧干，“怎么感觉用完就被丢的那个是我啊。”  
“我说，大小姐，差不多该自己走了吧。”格里芬扑闪着翅膀，不耐烦地抱怨道，“我这才刚回来可没法一路把你带回去啊！”  
“闭嘴。我现在累死了。”V面不改色，实际上他必须得夹紧屁股，好不让但丁的精液流出来。格里芬当然不知道这个，只是继续大着嗓门问：“这点魔力还不够吧，但丁那小子明天就要出去别的地方跑任务吧。小猫咪和大块头怎么办。你总不能跟着他一路打出差炮吧？”  
“不要你操心了。”V说道。他当然有主意，现在需要的就是格里芬快点将他带回家。他的房间在一楼，天花板顶上就是另一间卧室，维吉尔，维吉尔住在那里。  
想到他那同样白发的本原和之前的某些回忆，V的下腹又热了起来。现在他发现了一个不能启齿的事实，那就是，除了必要的补魔以外，他确实挺享受的，和斯巴达家人之间的性爱。他忍不住开始期待下一次了。  
TBC


	2. 【2】维吉尔假父子局

【2】  
维吉尔端正地坐在床旁边，他如此严肃仿佛平时。只是有一个V跪在他腿间为他口交，便让这画面有了一丝违和感。V抬起眼看着维吉尔的表情，依旧如坚冰不可撼动。“我做的很差么？”他问道。  
维吉尔没法评价这个，毕竟他这几十年的人生里经历过的这项服务基本上都来自但丁。要说跟他那个弟弟相比V只能算得上是小猫舔食。V大概也意识到了这一点，只好在那阴茎的顶端亲吻了一下。“你不喜欢我帮你舔。”V判断道。或许也不是不喜欢，只是他的技术不足以好到维吉尔夸奖他——总有一科不是满分。  
维吉尔只说起来吧。于是V起身，爬上床跨坐在维吉尔身前。其实他坐在本源的大腿上，维吉尔打量着他身上残缺的纹身和雪白的头发。“所以我给你我的精液就行了是吗？”  
“你说的也太无趣了。”V皱眉，“我觉得我也没从你这里分到多少人情味。怎么会这样。”  
“不管怎样这都是你的最终目的。”维吉尔硬邦邦地说，“那么你得自己想点办法拿到它。”  
又来了，维吉尔的交易，你想要什么得自己劳动双手，这个条目不仅只对但丁开放。V猜他跟他弟弟在床上也没少说这种话，但维吉尔牵引着V的手放在了自己被舔湿的阴茎上，V心领神会，套弄着它。他对兄弟之间的性爱有片段零星回忆，维吉尔似乎喜欢被抚摸会阴和卵蛋。V想着，手指绕过去触摸了那里。果然维吉尔发出一声轻喘，一个好的契机。  
V用手指轻轻搓着那些地方，维吉尔在他的脖子上啃咬。然后是胸部，在他胸膛上留下几个牙印。V不觉得有多么痛，他还有一只手空着，维吉尔握住那只手，放到自己唇边。然后咬了一个指节，他咬着V的手指，好像真的要把V拆解入腹。  
这家伙总不至于恶魔肉吃多了想吃吃人肉。对于这个小小的癖好V选择视而不见。维吉尔在他手里沉甸甸的，灼热的，烫着他的神经。V将自己的阴茎和维吉尔贴在一起抚摸，头抵着维吉尔的肩膀。两种喘息声在房间里响起，在抵达拉起的厚重精美的窗帘前先消失在了黑暗的空气中。“你对这种事情真的一无所知。”维吉尔打断V，拍开V的手。  
他重新掌控了主导权，将两根阴茎纳入自己宽厚的手掌。维吉尔的手指相当灵巧，V这下感受到了。他仔细地照顾到了每一处敏感的地方，他们的体温贴在一起，V加快心跳。他感觉光是靠维吉尔的手就要高潮了。他喘息着，却在这时，维吉尔放开了他。  
“还早着。”  
维吉尔拉着他，自己躺下了，他阴茎勃发，戳着V的大腿。V跪坐在他身上去解开维吉尔的衣服，即使记忆里他也没见过对方赤裸的模样。无论如何还是有些不好意思。维吉尔似乎知道这一点，也没说话。  
V将手指伸向自己的后穴做着扩张，没弄几下就沉下身体让维吉尔的老二顶着他湿滑的臀缝。维吉尔挑起眉毛。不等他问话V自动回答：“我准备过了，不要问。”  
“没这个打算。”维吉尔说。  
V降下腰，一点点让维吉尔开拓他。他咬住牙齿，脸色难堪。但维吉尔不打算施以援手。直到他完全进入V。V喘着气，做了几个深呼吸。他有预感斯巴达家的这几根屌里总有一根会操死他。  
维吉尔真的一丁点都不打算动。V气呼呼地夹了一下他，看见他皱了皱眉。“我又不是在强奸你，你就这么不情愿吗？”V口无遮拦起来，在维吉尔面前他总是会说的太多。维吉尔为这句不满的抱怨露出一个笑容，说不上是宽容还是嘲讽。只是向上挺了挺腰，让他的阴茎能戳到V里面。V抖了一下身体：“你果然很让人讨厌。”  
“没指望谁喜欢。”  
V弯下腰亲吻了一下维吉尔的嘴唇，坐在他身上自己摇晃起来。维吉尔的床够大够软，V骑在他的屌上每下晃动都能操到舒服的地方。V毫不介意发出那些喘息和呻吟，那是维吉尔，他的本源和诞生之所，在他眼前的伪装和遮掩都毫无必要。何况维吉尔也并非死木一块，也动着腰配合V。每当他有些坐不住要倒下的时候，维吉尔就会伸手拉住他。  
但维吉尔看起来那样游刃有余。和V截然不同。V是他剥离的部分，理应更容易情绪化。可V也想看看本源脸上更多的表情。于是他弯下身子，捧住维吉尔的脸。维吉尔默许了他主动的亲吻，伸手扣住他同样的白发交换暧昧的水声。维吉尔有着V品尝过的最好的吻技。仅仅以舌头就能挑动人的情欲。这个亲吻结束了，维吉尔离V的脸远一些，年轻的半身立马迎了上来。  
“还要？”维吉尔问。  
“和你接吻舒服。”V说，“最舒服。”  
“最舒服。”维吉尔重复道，“但丁没让你这样想。”  
V没跟他说过但丁的事情，不过无论是从恢复部分的纹身还是从刚才的话语都不难推断。年轻的那个兄弟已经先尝过了。难得的，V在维吉尔脸上看到了一丝思索的神情，或许——他希望不是错觉——还有些不快。  
“他没有让我这样想。”V大方的承认，随后又说：“再来一次好吗？”  
维吉尔又亲他。身下还在他屁股里抽动。V发出舒服的闷哼，像猫咪被挠了下巴。两人分开，V在维吉尔的阴茎上摇晃得更甚。维吉尔发现他的半身喜欢被从下往上操进深处。V几乎是陶醉着被开拓。很难说他们俩在这件事上是否有相同的爱好。  
那湿热的小穴不断吞吐着他的老二，很快V射出了第一次精液。流在维吉尔肚子上。维吉尔再次皱眉。V捕捉到了这个动作。他用手抹掉那些体液，不知道是故意还是笨拙，原本就那些地方，他一抹，弄得到处都是。V的手又一次到维吉尔嘴边，这次维吉尔没有咬，他含住一截指头，尝到上面精液的味道。说不清谁喂食谁，V玩弄着维吉尔的舌头，直到维吉尔伸出尖牙咬了他一下。  
V缩回手。“你玩够了？”维吉尔问。  
“对不起。”V轻声说，“请原谅我，daddy。”  
一个小小的恶作剧。但足以让维吉尔露出更多表情。V察觉到那根阴茎在自己体内变得更硬更大。他也因为这个变化微妙地重新勃起。维吉尔将自己抽出来，拉住V向自己。一瞬间V被按进床单里。他回过头，维吉尔居高临下地看着他。银发在窗帘缝隙的月光里如白骨生辉。“你得做个好孩子。”他说。  
“我会的。”V回答，“我会是个好孩子。”  
V被揉开融化在宽大的床垫上，他的手被高高拉起，维吉尔一只手将它们制住。整个人像一只被吊死的蝴蝶。维吉尔重新进入他，空余的手掐住他的后脖颈。看到那瘦弱的身躯脊柱分节明显地弯起。良心不需要几两肉。V像国王的囚犯接受着鞭挞和征服。维吉尔插进去便看见小雪将阴茎整根吞没，拔出来的时候又看到那红艳的小嘴挽留的样子。V的喘息再次响起，随着维吉尔的动作摇晃。在床垫柔软的海洋里浮浮沉沉。  
维吉尔拉起V的身躯，迫使他向后仰折成一张漂亮的弓。要他回过头来和自己接吻。他扣住V的脸，亲吻比之前更加凶猛，全无温柔。V又哭了，泪水忙不迭地落进吻里。他松开V，半身很快倒下去，重新趴在床垫上。双手还被维吉尔抓着。  
维吉尔察觉到V磨蹭着自己的下半身。向下看去发现床单洇湿了一小块。“多么，多么淘气的孩子。”维吉尔说道，“在你父亲的眼皮底下。”  
V回过头，额发汗湿凌乱：“daddy，我想射，呜，拜托你。不舒服。”他磨蹭着床单，但这并不能带来任何缓解。  
“说请。”  
“请，求你了，请！”V大声哭叫出来。  
维吉尔将他抱着侧躺下来，让自己贴着V的后背。他抬起V的一条腿，松开V的双手，不等V动作便伸手到前面撸动起了V的阴茎。V为了这个大声地叫了出来，抽抽噎噎不像话。维吉尔甚至挖弄顶端的小孔。  
“做个好孩子，你说过的。”维吉尔在V耳边低语。“我说过的，我是，我是好孩子，哦daddy求求你让我射。”V的声音破碎不堪。只求维吉尔能快些给他解放。  
终于那只手松开了，V在一瞬间脱力，精液射进床单里。他茫然地瘫倒在维吉尔怀中，感觉到维吉尔又操了他一会儿。然后拔了出来。  
维吉尔将他往下挪，把阴茎按在他脸上撸动了几下，浓厚的精液射到了V的脸上。从眉骨脸颊缓缓流下。“别浪费。”维吉尔叮嘱道。  
V麻木地用手刮下那些精液，伸出舌尖一点一点舔净。最后一点被卷入口中，维吉尔在他屁股上拍了一下：“确实是个好孩子。”  
V躺在维吉尔身边，观察着那双银色睫毛下的眼睛。他身体又累又酸，但在维吉尔身边却不需要太多费心。他感觉到纹身又回来了一些。试着叫出了影豹。黑色大猫安静地出现，看到这一团乱的床铺没有惊怪。而是温驯的躺在V身边将主人围在维吉尔和自己之间。  
这下有点挤了，V向维吉尔靠了靠。听到他的声音在胸腔中闷响：“哪一个更好？”  
“啊？”V一时没搞清楚。  
“但丁，和——”后面不用再说了。  
V眨眨眼，不知道维吉尔更在乎的是他和但丁之间谁的感受。  
“但丁……”V思索道，“他那个很大，形状也很好看。”  
说着又将手伸到被子下面，抚摸着维吉尔那根，“但是你更久daddy。”  
维吉尔放任他的手作怪。但V渐渐睡着了。不多时传来均匀的呼吸声。此时电话突然作响。维吉尔的房间里甚至配了一部电话。这铃声也没有把V惊醒，想来他太累了。维吉尔伸手接通。不等回话便听到那边传来尼禄急匆匆的声音。  
“嘿！维吉，额，我是说，老爸！你在对吗？”  
“讲。”  
“我听说V受伤了？他被袭击了是吗？他没事吧？”  
维吉尔看了看V：“他没事。只是身体不太好。”  
“哦，”尼禄叫了一声，“请帮我转告他，我这边工作已经结束了很快就会回来看他。”  
“知道了。”  
“恩，那个，老爸，再见，晚安。”  
尼禄挂了电话。维吉尔看向已经熟睡的V。影豹看到主人的本源，咕噜咕噜了两声。维吉尔食指竖在唇边，做了一个无声的嘘。  
tbc


	3. 3.尼禄回：快进到梅开二度

【3.Nero】  
“我以为你受伤了。”  
尼禄瞻前顾后确定没有人，拖着V钻进车厢。外面DMC的招牌这会儿没亮。车子停在后巷。一上车他绊了一下摔倒座椅上，V几乎马上开始脱他的衣服。诗人已经得心应手，如果在前两人的经验中还没得到什么的话未免也太愚钝了。  
“操。”尼禄习惯性口吐芬芳，因为V骑到他腿上脱下裤子——又没穿内裤。尼禄这下意识到一开始见面的时候对方犹豫的语气和脸色都是冲着做爱来的。“嗯？”V把裤子抖落到地上，“妮可去买东西，在她回来之前我们有半小时，足够让你为我射出来对么？”  
尼禄打量着V的身体，诗人毫不掩饰地给他看身上可疑的吻痕。哦，他的父亲和叔叔。尼禄估摸着他先前打电话的时候搞不好他们就已经操过了。他打消了那些奇怪的幻想，揪住V的头发亲了他几下。然后分开他的双腿。不需要什么挑逗，V已经感觉到尼禄顶弄他的大腿。  
“啊，血气方刚。”V评价道。尼禄想了想，开口道：“嘿，你想不想玩点别的？”  
V扫视了一圈车里，最后说：“你终于决定用上devil trigger了？”  
“不，不不不，还是你敢想。”尼禄让V站好，自己也起身。车里再怎么宽敞也是车里，毕竟没有外面方便。“听我的。”尼禄命令道，“现在起你不得违背我。”  
一瞬间V小腹发紧，妈的，他因为尼禄的这个命令硬了。  
V扶着墙壁佝偻身体，向下看便看到尼禄的老二在他两腿之间抽插。“别分开。”尼禄说道，跟打桩似的摩擦着他两腿根部的皮肤，龟头还时不时顶到他自己的卵蛋。尼禄在后面掐住他的腰，V又感觉到两只手扣住了他的肩膀——尼禄将双翼放出来了。肉体撞击的声音回响在车厢中，恍惚间V觉得尼禄真的操进去了似的。一个温热的吻印在他的脊椎上。尼禄隔着皮肤亲吻他嶙峋的骨节。随后，继续，从喉咙里发出野兽似的哼哼。好像这真的是两只动物依循本能交配。  
诗人很快发现他的腿被磨红，并且湿润滑腻。尼禄的手——断了又长出来的那只——伸到前面去玩他的阴茎。尼禄总是尽可能的小心和温柔。即使此刻依旧照顾到了V的感觉。V感到体内的热度流动，尼禄的阴茎总是戳到他，手指又让他那样飘飘欲仙。他迷迷糊糊地在尼禄手指上射出来。  
与此同时他感到两腿间一湿，低头看到腿根沾上了精液，但不是他自己的。他回过头，尼禄有些尴尬地挠挠脸。  
V撇下两条眉毛，接着做了一个让尼禄大惊失色的举动：他用手抹掉腿上尼禄的精液，像沾蜂蜜吃似的把指头塞到嘴里。“太可惜了。”他说道。“嘿你没必要这样……”尼禄想要制止，但V却带着某种笑意看向他。这年轻人先前盛气凌人的模样已经全然不见。又变回了V熟知的那个尼禄。  
“太久没有做了？你甚至没有自慰？”V问道，“它尝起来非常……浓郁。”  
“拜托你别说了。”尼禄道，“明明是我在操你但是像是你在性骚扰我。”  
和尼禄相处总是愉快的。再来一次。这回V直接躺下让尼禄面对面操他。尼禄俯下身，在V身上覆盖新的吻痕。遮掩之前的那些痕迹。他在V的腰侧亲了一下，抱怨道：“那两个老家伙。”  
尼禄重新操进去，V里面紧紧咬住他。诗人总是把他引向绝妙的仙境。他用老二研磨里面最为敏感之处，牵扯出快感顺着V的脊椎一路向上，直至大脑。V搂住他的脖子，用力地微笑：“你嫉妒了？”  
“啊哈，”尼禄没好气地说，“我知道你不在乎。”  
“对不起。”V亲了亲尼禄的嘴角，然后送给他一个深吻，舌头勾连，好像把对方的灵魂都牵引而出。他捧住尼禄的脸：“作为补偿，你可以对我做任何事，尼禄。”  
任何事。  
尼禄说：“那我会先要求你别再一个人跑出去对付那些恶魔。否则——”他伸手在V的龟头上掐了一下，惹来对方一声惊呼，“——你也不会到今天这地步。”  
“我不是这个意思，天啊尼禄，”V喘息着，笑意更深，“我必须承认你很可爱。”  
“彼此彼此。”尼禄说道，“但说真的V，车里实在不是个好地方。”  
他说着用力在V屁股里顶了一记，直捣花心让V尖叫出声。“妈的。”尼禄骂道，“下次我要在维吉尔的书房里操你。”  
“我会把你按在书桌上，你最喜欢的布莱克上面操你。我会让你射在那些乱七八糟的诗歌上。”尼禄说，“我知道你喜欢。不管是什么塞到你屁股里只要能让你硬的流水你都会吞下去的对吗V？你从来不知道教训。所以你才会把你自己搞成这个样子。操你能让你稍微记住点东西吗？还是说你就是期待这个？”  
V因为尼禄的这些话硬的更甚，现在尼禄当真有点像他的名字那样，货真价实的暴君了。V伸手抚慰自己，被尼禄的翅膀拍开。蓝色翼手抓住他的老二粗暴的撸动，几乎让V发疼。三位斯巴达没有一个能让他如愿。  
“操，”尼禄咬牙切齿，“你也是这样跳上我父亲和叔父的床的？他们有没有一起操过你？我猜你的屁股里总是装着精液，足够让你怀孕。”  
“我没有。”V摇头，“我不想……也不会怀孕，尼禄。我不想……”  
“在你自己瞎跑出去然后跑回来要我操你之后？”尼禄用力在V左边的乳头上咬了一口，差点看到血珠，“嘿，V，说实话你怀上我们之中任何一个人的小孩我都无所谓。你怀孕的时候我也会把你‘照顾’得很好。想想，”他凑近V，手放在V肚子上然后用同样的低音在V耳边低语，“你的肚子会隆起然后胸部变大，没多久便会分泌出乳汁。但你真瘦啊V，我怀疑你的身体是否吃得消妊娠带来的反应。”  
说着他吮吸舔咬V的乳头，好像那里真的出奶似的：“那时候我只能从侧面操你了，就算怀孕你也还是会欲求不满的对吧，我知道。我知道你的一切。我和但丁，维吉尔，我会叫他们一起轮流操你，你的洞全都是满的，我们会喂饱你。你说过的，我可以对你做任何事。”  
V因为这些肮脏的幻想而射精了，尼禄舔进他耳朵里。水声过大让V意识暂失，他四肢瘫软，头发汗湿，只是轻声叫着尼禄的名字。  
尼禄拔出来，于是那张被撑开的小嘴不舍一般挽留他的肉棒。他还硬着，但细细地用手指捋了一遍V疲软的阴茎。确定V再也射不出来了。“你还真是……”尼禄半开玩笑地说道，“我原来还觉着我说的太过分了，看来你挺受用。”  
V没有理会他。诗人的意识还处在高潮之后带来的神游之中，所以他并没有意识到尼禄把他抱了起来翻身，从后面重新进去。V颤抖着乞求：“别再碰那里，尼禄……”  
但暴君显然没有理会他的意愿。尼禄撞着V，用手拨弄着他的乳头直到V因为疼痛叫出声。很快V经历了一次干性高潮。他只能张开嘴，连哭喊都发不出来。他整个软烂成一摊泥，得让尼禄用四只手抱住他才能维持现在的姿势。“不尼禄，放开我，”V说道，“我没有力气了。”  
“那我们让你舒服点。”  
说着，尼禄把他抱起来，弯折起他的双腿然后用手臂拢住他。V抱着自己的双腿坐在尼禄阴茎上，感觉自己已经被折成了一个难以做到的姿势。尼禄比他强壮，这自然，于是可以抱着他就如同抱着一具肉制飞机杯一样使用他。这姿势叫他挣脱不开，又痛又爽。他已经没什么存货，担心但丁那样的窘况再次发生，只能口齿不清地恳求尼禄快点弄完。好几次咬到舌头。尼禄就去亲他。安抚似的落在他的眼睛和唇角。  
终于尼禄射进他身体，同时放开他，他被烫伤似的蜷曲起身子，差点昏过去。是尼禄拍打着他叫他名字，他才找回意识。  
V想要坐起来，但身体稍微一动就感觉到有什么流出来。他尴尬地保持着一个姿势不敢动弹。  
“头发。”尼禄指了指。V从窗户里看到他头发已经重新变回黑色。  
过了一会儿，等到V有力气了，尼禄扶着他来到车外，后巷边上就是一处拆了一半的旧楼。V打了个响指，梦魇撞破墙壁，连滚带爬地来到他面前，差点把他掀倒。  
“你们在这儿！”  
身后响起妮可的声音。她抱着两个沉甸甸的纸袋过来，见到尼禄就顺手把袋子一股脑塞给他：“哇，V，你没事了？”  
V点点头：“我已经好了。”“没错。”尼禄补充道。  
妮可打量了他俩几下，皱起眉表情变得愤怒：“操，”她说：“你们在车上搞了。”

【3+1】  
但丁的手指一下一下敲击着桌面。他老哥坐在桌子主位沉默不语，而尼禄在后面不安地踱步。  
“别晃悠了，你看得我头晕大侄子。”但丁说，“蕾蒂和崔西说已经找到他了，马上就回来。”  
“但是他答应过我不再自己跑出去的！”尼禄说道，“维吉尔，这也是你性子里的一部分吗？”  
维吉尔摇头，并且以眼神警示尼禄不要对长辈不敬。  
很快门被踢开。两位女士一左一右架着V走进房间内。蕾蒂说了句他不太好就把人放下，随后和崔西一起离开了。  
V躺在地上，喘着气。尼禄连忙上前：“你没事吧，你——操！”  
V抬起头，又一次的，浑身干净，头发雪白。“人不能，至少不应该两次踏进同一条河流，”他歪曲了一个哲学释义，“对不起尼禄，我保证这是最后一次了。”  
但丁和维吉尔都站起身来，但丁脸上错愕，而维吉尔只是发出一声：“……啧。”  
“现在，”V说，“得有人帮帮我。”  
END


End file.
